Paixão Ardente
by Darkangel-purple
Summary: eh uma oneshort... mlhr dixendo a mnha primeira oneshort... eh sobre HinataxNaruto


_**Oi minna D**_

**_bem como acabei a minha fic de CCS, decidi fazer uma one-short do meu casal preferido de Naruto._**

**_HinataxNaruto._**

**_bjs fikem bem D_**

**_deixem reviewD_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Paixão Ardente**_

-Eu nunca pensei que alguma vez sentiria este sentimento por ela. Sempre gostei dela, mas nunca pensei que fosse este sentimento que sentia, sempre pensei que gostasse da Sakura e nunca da Hinata. Se ao menos em vez de ela ter fugido quando ela se declarou a mim, talvez agora estivéssemos bem.

Ainda me lembro do dia em que tudo isto aconteceu.

Memórias

_Era época natalícia e o Naruto tinha ido com a Sakura ás compras, pois ela tinha insistido muito até o convencer._

_-Sakura, não podias ter pedido a mais ninguém? Porque é que tinha que ser eu? – Perguntou o Naruto._

_Não era que ele se importasse muito ir ás compras com a Sakura, porque sentia-se bem ao pé dela._

_-Bem porque mais ninguém quis vir comigo e também és o único para quem já comprei um presente. – Respondeu Sakura._

_-Tu compraste-me um presente? – Perguntou o Naruto meio indignado pois nunca lhe tinham oferecido um presente de Natal. Ele ficou tão indignado que deixou a Sakura numa loja e foi procurar o presente perfeito para a Sakura.  
-Deseja embrulhar? – Perguntou o vendedor a uma cliente quando o Naruto entrou na loja._

_-Sim, quero sim. – Respondeu a cliente._

_-Hey! Eu conheço esta voz! – Exclamou o Naruto quando olha para a cliente que estava ao balcão e viu que era a Hinata. – HINATA!!!_

_-Hã? Naruto? – Perguntou assustada. – Que fazes aqui? _

_-Bem… vim comprar um presente e tu? _

_-Eu… eu… tam… também. – Respondeu Hinata envergonhada. – E para quem é… é… é o… pre…sen…te… presente?_

_-Bem… é para a Sakura, porquê? – Perguntou Naruto indignado com a pergunta da Hinata._

_-Por nada não. Era para saber. Bem… agora tenho que ir. Xau Naruto. – Disse Hinata com lágrimas nos olhos e baixando a cabeça para o Naruto não ver._

_-Até logo Hinata. – Despediu-se._

_Hinata agarra no embrulho e sai da loja a correr. _

_-Esta rapariga é estranha. – Disse Naruto vendo-a afastar-se._

_Naruto deu uma vista de olhos na loja e viu o presente perfeito para a Sakura uma fita para o cabelo bem bonita. Naruto comprou-a e mandou embrulha-la._

_Sakura andava ás compras e deu pela falta do Naruto._

_-Onde é que ele agora foi? – Reclamava Sakura quando viu a Hinata a andar bem devagarinho e a olhar para o chão. –Oi Hinata!_

_-Hã? Oi Sakura. – Disse Hinata ao olhar para cima e voltando a olhar para o chão._

_-Olha… por acaso não viste o Naruto por aí não? – Perguntou a Sakura._

_-Vi-o sim, Sakura. Ele estava naquela loja ali ao fundo. – Respondeu Hinata sempre a olhar para o chão._

_-Ah! Obrigado Hinata. – Agradeceu._

_-De nada. _

_Hinata começou a andar, quando Sakura a faz parar com uma pergunta que a deixa indignada.  
-Hinata… Tu gostas do Naruto não é? – Perguntou a Sakura._

_A Hinata demorou um bocado a responder, mas depois lá lhe saíram as palavras da boca.  
-Bem… eu… eu… – Gaguejou Hinata._

_-Eu sei que gostas Hinata. – Disse a Sakura interrompendo-a. – Podes dizer-me eu não lhe direi nada, além disso quem lhe tem de dizer és tu e não eu._

_-Mas ele não gosta de mim, nem gostará. – Disse a Hinata olhando para o chão.  
-Mas nunca saberás se não lhe disseres, confia em mim, arranja coragem e diz-lhe ok? – Disse Sakura com um sorriso na cara.  
Hinata olhou para a Sakura e abanou a cabeça como um sim._

_Na noite de Natal, Hinata, olhava para as estrelas enquanto os seus amigos festejavam lá dentro todos juntos. De repente sente alguém aproximar-se._

_-Então Hinata, o que fazes aqui fora? – Perguntou o Naruto sentando-se ao lado da Hinata._

_-Bem… eu… eu… queria dizer-te uma coisa. – Disse a Hinata olhando para o Naruto._

_-Hã? Diz Hinata. – Disse o Naruto admirado._

_-Eu…eu… há muito tempo que gostava de te dizer isto mas… nunca tive coragem… então eu queria dizer-te… eu… eu… EU AMO-TE NARUTO. –Disse a Hinata.  
Naruto ficou sem saber o que dizer, ele olha para o céu e quando vai para falar com a Hinata, ela já não estava lá, no lugar dela estava um presente, que parecia o presente que ela tinha comprado na loja onde se tinham encontrado. Naruto desembrulhou o presente e era uma caixinha de madeira que tinha escrito "AMO-TE" na tampa. Quando abriu a caixa tinha lá dois bonequinhos a dar um beijo. _

_Depois daquele dia o Naruto nunca mais viu a Hinata nem ninguém soube mais dela.  
Fim das memórias_

-Quem me dera não ter demorado tanto tempo a descobrir o que realmente sentia nada disto teria acontecido, agora teria a ao pé de mim.

Espero voltar a vê-la brevemente, sinto que a voltarei a ver.  
De repente alguém aparece por detrás dele.  
-Ainda bem que sentes isso Naruto. – Disse alguém que estava detrás dele.  
Naruto levanta-se e vê a Hinata.  
-Hinata? – Perguntou ainda sem saber se estava a sonhar ou se era real.  
-Sim sou eu. – Respondeu dando um sorriso.

Naruto abraça-se a ela beijando-a. A Hinata ficou meia admirada com a reacção do Naruto mas ao mesmo tempo contente.  
-Senti tanto a tua falta Hinata. Eu amo-te Hinata e não te quero perder nunca.  
Ao dizer isto beijam-se apaixonadamente.


End file.
